Frozen Blossom Love
by Kyokutsu
Summary: Pitch Black(boogie man) has returned to take revenge and has gone to the Naruto universe to bring back extra help to defeat the guardians but he ends up bring the sixth guardian with him and it's up to the guardians to stop him. (sorry I suck at summaries) I don't own Naruto or Rise of The Guardians


(Please enjoy, sorry if some characters are OOC)

To the story

Chapter one

Narrators point of view (POV)

Jack was out playing with Jamie in a snowball fight when the aurora borealis showed in the sky."sorry Jamie it seems like North needs me." "Aww that's not fair we didn't really play that long." Jamie said while pouting.

"I know but if North doesn't really need me I can maybe come and play some more but I can't make any promises okay?" Jack said and left before Jamie could answer.

At the North Pole

"Ey North could ya please tell me why ya called me here, ya know I hate coming to the Pole it's so bloody cold." Bunny said while constantly rubbing his hands up and down his arms." Don't whine Bunny the Man in Moon told me to call a meeting." North said." North when do you think Sandy and Jack are going to get here?" Tooth asked while flying around.

Just then Sandman had arrived and greeted everyone by waving his hand. Right after Sandy came Jake who flew in and greeted everyone," hi everyone." "Hello Jake how have you been?" Bunny said while walking over to Jake." I have been good." Jake was just about to continue talking when Tooth put her fingers in his mouth and said," wow Jake your teeth are as white and beautiful as I remembered." Jake took her hands away from his mouth," umm...thanks I guess."

"Anyway the Man in Moon wants to start the meeting now so if you please stand in your respective places we can begin." North said while standing in his spot.

The Man in the Moon began to speak to them :Pitch Black is coming back and he has been regaining his strength and has been able to pass through to another universe he was not able to stay there very long but he brought three other people with him two of which are allies to him but the third is unknown. The three people landed in three different countries. You guardians must find the third person and bring that person here to the Pole, for that person maybe the next guardian. The countries to search are China,Japan and Korea. Be careful for we don't know which person is where.

"I can't believe it Pitch is back but how we only defeated him two years ago?" Jake said with shock written on his face." I don't know how but we should split up and look for the third person, me and Bunny will look in China, Sandy and Tooth will go to Korea and Jake do you think you can handle Japan by yourself?"

"Sure thing North Japan isn't as big as China." Jake said with a smug smirk on his face.

When they were all going they all said their good byes but Tooth was mumbling quietly about how she wanted to go with Jake.

Sakura's (POV)

'Ugh my head hurts, what was I doing oh right I was fight some creepy guy who said he was the boogie man. Mmm what a weird name.'

As sakura got out of her thoughts she opened her eyes and saw she was in a forest.

'This is weird I have traveled to many places and though many forests but I have never seen this area before.'

Sakura started to stand up. She run up a tree to see if she was close to a nearby village. When her head poked out of the trees she saw a large city.

"Where am I!? That boogie man must have sent me here but I don't know what to do!"

Jakes (POV)

I was just flying over a forest when I heard someone shout "where am I!?"

I flew down and saw a beautiful girl with pink long hair that reached her knees but was in a plate and beautiful green eyes that shined like emeralds.

I flew down and asked," hey do you need some help?" She quickly turned to look at me surprised. She suddenly smiled at me.' AHH I think I'm blushing!'

"I could use some help but I don't even know your name." She said while climbing down the tree.

"Ohh...ugh right my is Jake Frost the guardian of winter and fun. Umm what's your name?" Jake asks shyly while looking to to the left trying to avoid eye contact.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." She says still smiling." So what can I help you with Sakura?"

Sakura then tells him about how she got there and the person called the boogie man. Jack then knew that she was the third person." I think I can help you Sakura me and my friends have been looking for you so do you think you could come with me?" Jack asks now looking serious.

Sakuras (POV)

When Jake asked me to go with him I wasn't sure on what to answer because I don't really know him.

Inner sakura: I think we can trust him his eyes don't seem to be lying and he is a extreme hoty ;)

'Don't say that but I think I can trust him so I'll go with him.'

"Okay I'll go with you but where and how?" "Oh you'll see so buckle up."

Narrator (POV)

At the North Pole

"Me and Bunny looked all over China there was a crater in one of the forests near a city but no sign of the third person. How did the search go for you and Sandy, Tooth?" North said while pacing around the room.

"Well we also found a crater near a small town but no sign of anyone who was there. I guess we will have to wait and see if Jake found anything." Tooth said hoping that Jake had found the third person or they would have a lot of trouble.

Just a few minutes after Tooth finished talking Jake flew in with someone on his back. North,Bunny,Sandy and Tooth saw that the person was a girl but she seemed to be asleep.

"Hey sorry I'm late but I think I found the third person she said her name was sakura, sorry you can't talk to her she fell asleep on the way here." Jake said while slowly putting Sakura into a bridal position in his arms." Well ain't she a cute lookin girl." Bunny said well walking closer to get a better look at Sakura. Sandy gave Jake two thumbs up as a gesture to say good job.

Tooth flew down to also get a better look and asked," is that her real hair colour?" " I think so I didn't get the chance to ask, hey North is there a bed where I can put Sakura?" Jake said while looking down at Sakura. "Of course right this way." North said while going to large doors. When they walked closer the doors opened by themselves and a large bedroom was beyond the large doors.

"Wow North I didn't really think your bedroom was this big." Jake said while putting Sakura on the bed.

"Hah this is just the guest room." North said with a smug smirk.

"Well we'll have to wait until she wakes up, anyway lets go talk to the others about Sakura." As Jake said that him and North were walking out the door.

To

Be

Continued.

Read and review :)


End file.
